


Handcuffs and Hand Grenades

by Oracle0429



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracle0429/pseuds/Oracle0429
Summary: Spoilers for 04/01/2019 episode of RAW. This just had to be written, after seeing two of my favorite girls in handcuffs tonight on RAW, this drabble just kinda wrote itself.Pretty much, Charlotte needs to be in handcuffs for this last segment, she doesn't want to do it. However, its her job but she panics and Becky needs to talk her down. Angst and Fluff ensues.





	Handcuffs and Hand Grenades

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know: 'mo chuisle mo chroi' means: my pulse of my heart.

Charlotte could tell that she was getting close to hyperventilating, Stephanie said that she was only going to have to be in handcuffs for less than a few minutes. However, she had been fighting backstage with both Ronda and Becky for over ten minutes and there was seemingly no end in sight. She tried to stay as close as she could to Becky, her best friend and lover of over three years. It was a comfort to have the woman close to her, even if they were fighting on screen. She heard Becky’s voice and it calmed her even as she was kicking the security guard in the knee.

“Get these off of me, I didn’t do anything.” She said feeling as another presence was behind her, she tried to side step the other person but at once there was a calming hand on the small of her back.

“Easy _mo chuisle mo chroi_.” Becky said into her ear, and Charlotte knew they had to be off camera and leaned into the body that was trying to relax her with words.

“Please get them to get these off of me.” Charlotte pleaded with her lover and once again she felt Becky’s lips by her ear.

“I need you to calm down love, they can’t take them off until you stop shaking, so just breathe and we will get them off.” Becky said threading her fingers though Charlotte’s own fingers. One of the actual police officers came up to the couple with a key in hand.

“Can I please Officer?” Becky asked and the cop nodded his head as he handed the sliver key to the Irish woman. She thanked him, and turned to slide the key into the lock as she placed her other hand on Charlotte’s forearm. Luckily the cuffs released easily and Charlotte was able to pull one of her hands from behind her back while Becky worked on getting the other cuff off of her as well.

“That’s it baby girl, I’ve got you.” Becky said softly before she handed both the key and cuffs to the officer. Charlotte was still in a near panic, worried that it was going to happen again, even though she knew rationally that it wasn’t going to happen and that Becky was right there with her. The redhead knew that she needed to get Charlotte away from all of these other people. She grabbed a hold of her lover’s arm and began to lead her into a small hallway. Once away from all of the people, Becky reached up and placed her hands on either side of her lover’s cheeks.

“Baby girl, look at me, it’s just you and me here, no one is going to hurt you.” Becky promised as she gently caressed Charlotte’s cheekbones with her thumbs. The blonde wasn’t exactly in the moment, she was thinking about how her ex used to like to handcuff her to their bed, which was one reason that she hadn’t wanted to do the segment in the first place.

“Please don’t make me do that again.” She pleaded and Becky could tell from the sound of her voice that she wasn’t exactly herself at the moment. Becky leaned forward and gently placed a kiss to the place where Charlotte’s mole once was. It was a gesture to bring Charlotte back to the present and when she looked up into her lover’s eyes and saw that they were much calmer than they were before.

“There’s my baby girl, don’t worry, no one is going to put handcuffs on you again.” She promised, rewarded with a solid kiss from her lover who wrapped her arms around her waist and clung to her for a few moments. Becky returned the kiss softly, tangling her fingers into Charlotte’s hair as they deepened their embrace.

“Come on baby girl, let’s get you back to the hotel and we can take more than just the handcuffs off.” Becky said with a raise of her eyebrow, Charlotte smiled genuinely for the first time since the brawl started.

“Deal.” She said.


End file.
